


Do You Like Me?

by Miriena



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: But not in a sexual way - Freeform, Crushes, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Episode: s04 The Doomstar Requiem, Short One Shot, Skwis is soft for him, Teasing, Toki is a baby, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, boys being cute and soft for each other, lazy afternoons, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriena/pseuds/Miriena
Summary: This was written cause I really love lazy Sunday afternoons and these boys needed their rest after Doomstar.The boys chill and Toki comes to Skwis for advice when you have a crush on someone. <3
Relationships: Skwisgaar Skwigelf/Toki Wartooth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Do You Like Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Srry if there's mistakes  
> Hope y'all like it!

It was quiet. Everything was so peacefully quiet for once. There was no loud commotion or any other sounds coming from the rest of Mordhause. No loud shrieks from Pickles. No unnecessarily loud arguing from Murderface. No crashing of items being thrown or people falling over. Everything was just quiet. The only noise was the swift movement of fingers across strings and the light breathing of the band's rhythm guitarist as he dozed. 

As much as he liked the loud parties and fast paced tour schedules, Skwisgaar did appreciate the quiet, lazy afternoons that had been happening as of late. Being on hiatus wasn't so bad. They all could kick back and relax for once. Though everyone had a different definition of relaxing.

Skwisgaar had allowed Toki to keep him company that afternoon. Everyone else was either presumably gone or asleep. Actually, he was pretty sure that Toki had fallen asleep about an hour ago as well. He sat criss-cross on his bed, just in front of his pillows and focused on his guitar. Toki was beside him. He stirred every few minutes, rolling over or mumbling something Skwisgaar couldn't understand. 

It was nice. Days that were so simple and easy like this were a blessing from the gods, the swede concluded. He felt Toki roll over again, but thought nothing of it until he heard the other yawn.

"Well, good mornings, sleeping beautys," He cooed jokingly as he looked down at him. Sleepy blue eyes met his own. "Haves a nice naps?"

Toki only grunt in response and proceeded to smile at him. Skwisgaar brushed the hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ear. He lingered there for a moment with his hand in the younger man's thick hair before going back to his guitar. 

"What's ams you workings on," Toki asked him with a curious tone. 

"Another solo, Tokis."

"Really? Maybes it'll be mines this times." Toki sat up slowly, watching Skwisgaar pluck away at the strings.

"Pff, you wish," the swede chuckled.

Toki didn't reply, but kept watching with peaked interest. This was one of the many times Skwisgaar allowed him to hang around and watch him practice. They had occurred more often after the events of Toki’s kidnapping. Admittedly, it was probably one of the reasons Toki didn't practice as often as he should.

"Skwisgaar?"

"Hm?"

"Why does you lets me stays in heres with yous so much," Toki questioned with a genuinely curious tone.

The question caught Skwisgaar off guard, causing him to stop playing. He looked passed his guitar and stared at the fur blanket beneath him. 

"Well, I uh... I've nevers really thoughts abouts it." Skwisgaar looked at Toki. His eyes were so warm and comforting to the lead guitarist. He thought for a moment. 

"Wells Tokis, I guess it's nice to haves yous arounds," He said gently, "yous make mes happy." That wasn’t very brutal of him to say.

Toki's face lit up. He was practically beaming. Skwisgaar's breath was nearly knocked out of his lungs as Toki wrapped his arms around his chest. 

"Oh, Skwsigaar! That's the nicest things yous ever says to me!" The younger man was enthralled. "Does you really means it?"

"Withs all of my heart," Skwisgaar said with a chuckle. He meant it. Toki had brought a spot of sunshine into his life,and when that sunshine was taken away, he had grown even more attached to it. Getting it back was one of the biggest reliefs in the world. 

Toki let go of him. Though he was smiling, he cast his eyes away from Skwisgaar. A light flush painted his cheeks. He played with the ends of his hair. 

"Is there somethings wrongs, Toki?"

Toki froze and the smile from his face faded. Skwisgaar would have felt a little bit guilty if the blush had left Toki's face, but instead, it spread even farther over his cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly. His eyes peeked at Skwisgaar from where he was looking away. 

"Its nothings..."

"Ares you sures?" Skwisgaar knew that Toki had always been infatuated with him. It was flattering to say the least and, even though he'd never admit it, he found it very cute. His band mate was always following him around like a lost puppy. Sure, it could get aggravating when he wanted his space, but it was sweet nonetheless. He'd never have the heart to tell him to leave. To be honest, he didn't want Toki to leave him alone.

Toki made no effort to make eye contact with Skwisgaar, obviously embarrassed and leaving his question unanswered. He fiddled with the ends of his hair and a hushed silence came over both of them. Skwisgaar returned to his guitar with a smirk on his face. 

He fell back into practicing his solo in progress. Toki just sat and watched quietly, looking up at Skwisgaar every few minutes. His cheeks were still flushed but not as bad as before. Toki broke the silence.

"Skwisgaar..."

"Ja?"

"Have yous ever liked someones befores," Toki spoke sheepishly.

_ Oh boy. _

"Sures. I've liked plentys of girls before."

"Oh. Wells, what does you do whens you like someones?"

Skwisgaar paused and took a moment to remember the last time he was with a girl that wasn't just a one night stand. 

"Yous just gots to tells them, Tokis," He said, picking the easy way out.

Toki was silent for a minute.

"So alls I haves to do is tells thems?"

Skwisgaar nodded.

"Hows do I does that?"

Toki's voice was small. Skwisgaar had felt his stomach drop. He searched for an adequate answer. The blond laid his guitar aside and turned his attention towards the other. 

"Just says it tos their face. Easy as pies," He said, eyeballing Toki. "Why you askins mes about this kinds of stuffs? Gots a crush on someones?" 

The rhythm guitarist's face went red once again . He struggled to say anything at first.

"W-what? Nos! I was just wonderings," He frantically lied. 

"Aw, little Tokis. I won'ts tells no ones. I bet she's the prettiest girls in schools," Skwisgaar cooed mockingly. This embarrassed Toki even more.

"Don't make funs of me! This ams't a joke!"

Skwisgaar chuckled at him. Teasing him was something he'd always done, whether it be flirtatious or not. Taking it a step further wouldn't hurt. 

"Hey, you really wants to know hows to tells someones you likes them?"

Toki halted his protesting and gave a small, curious nod.

"Close your eyes," the swede instructed. Toki complied.

"This betters nots be a trick, Skwisgaar."

"I ams completely serious. I promise, Toki."

Toki winced, expecting something to hit him in the face or to get made fun of again. Nothing like that ever came through.

Skwisgaar leaned forward to close the gap between them. He planted a short, soft kiss on Toki's lips and pulled away. There was no immediate reaction. Toki opened his eyes and stared at him in awe. A twinge of disbelief slapped itself across his face. 

"Wowie…" Toki took a moment to process what had happened. "Is thats really how you tells someones?"

Skwisgaar nodded with a soft smirk. 

"Ins that case, cans I kiss you," Toki asked meekly. 

A soft smirk grew into a smile.

"Of course, Toki."


End file.
